Zitate
Eine Auflistung aller in der Serie verwendeten Zitate nach Staffeln und Folgen. Staffel 1 Der Abgrund (Teil 1) * Jason Gideon: Joseph Conrad hat sinngemäß mal gesagt: „Der Glaube an eine übernatürliche Quelle des Bösen ist unnötig. Der Mensch allein ist zu jeder möglichen Art des Bösen fähig.“ * Jason Gideon: '''Emerson sagte: „Alles ist ein Rätsel, und der Schlüssel zu diesem Rätsel ist ein weiteres Rätsel.“ * '''Jason Gideon: '''Winston Churchill sagte: „Je weiter wir in die Vergangenheit schauen können, desto weiter können wir wahrscheinlich in die Zukunft schauen.“ * '''Jason Gideon: '''Friedrich Nietzsche hat einmal gesagt: „Wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.“ Feuerprobe (Teil 2) * '''Jason Gideon: Einstein sagte einmal: „Fantasie ist wichtiger als Wissen. Wissen ist begrenzt. Fantasie umfasst die ganze Welt.“ * Jason Gideon: William Faulkner sagte einmal: „Mach dir nicht die Mühe, besser zu sein als deine Zeitgenossen oder deine Vorfahren. Versuch nur besser zu sein als du selbst.“ Rot oder Blau * Jason Gideon: Samuel Johnson schrieb: „Fast alle Absurditäten unseres Verhaltens entstehen dadurch, dass wir Anteile von anderen imitieren wollen, die wir selbst nicht besitzen.“ Kein Gold der Welt * Jason Gideon: Der französische Dichter Jacques Rigaut sagte: „Vergesst nicht, dass ich mich nicht selber sehen kann, dass meine Rolle darauf beschränkt ist, der zu sein, der in den Spiegel schaut.“ * Jason Gideon: Rose Kennedy sagte: „Vögel singen nach einem Sturm. Wieso sollten sich die Leute nicht einfach am Sonnenlicht erfreuen, das ihnen noch bleibt.“ Spiegelzwillinge * Jason Gideon: Euripides sagte: „Hat ein guter Mensch Schmerzen, sollten alle, die man gut nennen kann, mit ihm leiden.“ * Jason Gideon: Euripides sagte: „Wenn die Liebe zu stark wird, bringt sie dem Mann keine Ehre ein, nur Schmerzen.“ Fernschüsse * Jason Gideon: Nietzsche schrieb: „Die Irrationalität einer Sache ist kein Argument gegen ihre Existenz, sondern eher eine Vorrausetzung dafür.“ * Aaron Hotchner: William Shakespeare schrieb: „Nichts ist so gewöhnlich wie der Wunsch, bemerkenswert zu sein.“ Hölle Privat * Jason Gideon: Thomas Fuller schrieb: „Unter Füchsen müssen wir den Fuchs spielen.“ * Jason Gideon: „Wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, wie unwahrscheinlich es auch wirken mag, die Wahrheit sein.“ Sherlock Holmes. Undercover * Jason Gideon: Hemingway schrieb: „Keine Jagd ist so wie die Jagd auf Menschen und die, die lange genug Menschen gejagt haben, die Spaß daran hatten, interessiern sich nie wieder für etwas anderes.“ * Jason Gideon: Carl Jung sagte: „Der gesunde Mensch quält andere nicht. Für gewöhnlich sind es die Gequälten, die wieder andere quälen.“ Entgleist * Jason Gideon: Robert Oxton Bolton schrieb: „Eine Überzeugung ist nicht bloß eine Idee, die unser Kopf erzeugt, sondern die von ihm Besitz ergreift.“ * Spencer Reid: Albert Einstein hat mal gesagt: „Eine Frage raubt mir den Verstand: Bin ich verrückt oder alle anderen im Land ?“ Heile Welt * Jason Gideon: Sir Peter Ustinov sagte: „Leider wird eine Zunahme von Träumen mit einem wachsenden Potential an Albträumen bezahlt.“ * Jason Gideon: Der Dramatiker Eugene Ionescu sagte: „Ideologien trennen uns. Träume und Ängste bringen uns einander näher.“ Engelsstimme * Jason Gideon: Harriet Beecher Stowe hat einmal gesagt: „Die bittersten Tränen, die wir an Gräbern vergießen, vergießen wir wegen ungesagter Worte und Taten, die nicht vollbracht wurden.” 24 Stunden * Jason Gideon: Der Dichter W.H. Auden hat mal geschrieben: „Das Böse ist unspektakulär und stets menschlich, es teilt unser Bett und sitzt mit uns am Tisch.“ * Jason Gideon: „Bewerte die Arbeit nicht, ehe der Tag vergangen und das Werk vollendet ist.“ Elizabeth Barrett Browning Gift * Jason Gideon: Der römische Philosoph Lucrezius schrieb: „Was des einen Nahrung ist, ist des anderen bitteres Gift.“ * Jason Gideon: Konfuzius warnte uns: “Wer auf Rache aus ist, der grabe zwei Gräber.” Das geschenkte Leben * Jason Gideon: „Wer Menschen Blut vergießt, dessen Blut soll auch durch Menschen vergossen werden.“, 1. Buch Mose 9,6 * Jason Gideon: Albert Pine hat mal gesagt: „Was wir für uns selbst tun, stirbt mit uns. Was wir für andere tun und für die Welt, ist und bleibt unsterblich.“ Offene Rechnungen * Jason Gideon: Norman MacLean hat mal geschrieben: „Es sind jene, mit denen wir leben und die wir lieben und kennen sollen, die wir übersehen.“ * Elle Greenaway: Abraham Lincoln hat einmal gesagt: „Am Ende sind es nicht die Jahre im Leben, die zählen, es ist das Leben in den Jahren.“ Der Stamm * Aaron Hotchner: Nietzsche schrieb: „Der Einzelne musste schon immer kämpfen, damit er nicht von der Meute überwältigt wird.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Es gibt ein altes Apachen-Sprichwort: „Es gibt viele Pfade zum selben Ort.“ Ein großer Regen * Jason Gideon: W.H. Auden sagte: „Mord ist einzigartig, denn er vernichtet den, der verzeihen könnte. Darum muss die Gesellschaft die Stelle des Opfers einnehmen und in seinem Namen zwischen Sühne oder Vergebung entscheiden.“ * Jason Gideon: Ghandi hat mal gesagt: „Es ist besser, gewalttätig zu sein, wenn du Gewalt im Herzen trägst, als unter den Deckmantel der Gewaltlosigkeit Unfähigkeit zu verbergen.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Ghandi hat auch mal gesagt: „Ich lehne Gewalt ab, denn wenn sie gut zu sein scheint, ist das Gute nur vorübergehend. Das Böse, dass sie hervorbringt, ist von Dauer.“ Rote Anemonen * Jason Gideon: Diane Arbus hat einmal gesagt: „Ein Foto ist ein Geheimnis um ein Geheimnis. Je mehr es einem verrät, desto weniger weiß man.“ * Jason Gideon: Bernard Shaw sagte mal: „Ein Amerikaner hat keinen Sinn für Privatsphäre. Er weiß gar nicht, was das bedeutet. Es gibt sie in diesem Land nicht.“ Der Tag der Toten * Aaron Hotchner: Anthony Brandt schrieb einmal: „Uns verändern vielleicht andere Dinge, aber wir beginnen und enden in der Familie.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Ein altes mexikanisches Sprichwort lautet: „Das Haus ruht nicht auf der Erde, sondern auf den Schultern der Frau.“ Das Chamäleon * Jason Gideon: Der französische Philosoph Voltaire schrieb: „Es gibt Menschen, die Worte nur zu dem Zweck benutzen, um ihre Gedanken zu verstecken.“ * Jason Gideon: Der französische Schriftsteller François de la Rochefoucauld schrieb: „Wir sind es so gewohnt, uns vor anderen zu verstellen, dass wir uns am Ende vor uns selbst verstellen.“ Alte Freunde * Jason Gideon: Albert Einstein hat mal gesagt: „Wer es unternimmt, auf dem Gebiet der Wahrheit und Erkenntnis als Autorität aufzutreten, scheitert am Gelächter der Götter.“ * Jason Gideon: George Orwell sagte: „In Zeiten, da Täuschung und Lüge allgegenwärtig sind, ist das Aussprechen der Wahrheit ein revolutionärer Akt.“ Die Suche - Teil 1 * Jason Gideon: Der Schriftsteller Elbert Hubbert sagte: „Niemand ist so urlaubsreif wie jemand, der gerade Urlaub hatte.“ Staffel 2 Die Suche - Teil 2 * Jason Gideon: „Die Defekte und Fehler des Verstandes sind wie Wunden des Körpers. Auch wenn alles Vorstellbare unternommen wird, um sie zu heilen, Narben werden trotzdem bleiben.“ der französische Schriftsteller François de la Rochefoucauld * Spencer Reid: „Man sagt die Zeit heile alle Wunden. Dem stimme ich nicht zu. Die Wunden bleiben, mit der Zeit schütz die Seele den gesunden Verstand und bedeckt ihn mit Narbengewebe und der Schmerz lässt nach, aber er verschwinden nie.“ Rose Kennedy Menschenkind * Jason Gideon: Der Theologe Dietrich Bonhoeffer sagte: „Die Moral einer Gesellschaft zeigt sich in dem, was sie für ihre Kinder tut.“ Der Ring * Jason Gideon: Mark Twain schrieb: „Von alllen Tieren ist der Mensch das einzige, das grausam ist. Keines außer ihm fügt anderen Schmerz zum eigenen Vergnügen zu.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Der Philosoph Kahlil Gibran schrieb: „Das Leid brachte die stärksten Seelen hervor; die aller stärksten Charaktere sind mit Narben übersät.“ Psychodrama * Aaron Hotchner: „Der Mensch ist am wenigsten er selbst, wenn er sein Gesicht zeigt. Gib ihm eine Maske, und er wird dir die Wahrheit sagen.“ Oscar Wilde * Aaron Hotchner: „Der Grund für das Sich-Schämen ist nicht ein persönlicher Fehler, sondern, dass diese Erniedrigung von jedermann gesehen wird.“ Milan Kundera Der Lockvogel * Jason Gideon: Helen Keller sagte einmal: „Die Welt ist voller Leid und genauso voller Überwindung des Leids.“ Das Haus auf dem Berg * Aaron Hotchner: Plato schrieb: „Wir können einem Kind leicht verzeihen, das sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet; die wirklich Tragödie ist, wenn sich Menschen vor dem Licht fürchten.“ Zwei von Drei * Jennifer Jareau: Der legendäre Basketballtrainer John Wooden sagte: „Es ist nicht so wichtig, wer das Spiel beginnt, sondern wer es beendet.“ * Jennifer Jareau: „Um sein Selbst in dem zu transzendieren, was ihm gegeben ist, hat der Mensch die Wahl zu gestalten oder zu zerstören, zu lieben oder zu hassen.“ Erich Fromm Der leere Planet * Jason Gideon: Robespierre schrieb: „Das Verbrechen stürzt sich auf die Unschuld, um etwas zu erreichen, und die Unschuld kämpft mit aller Kraft gegen die Angriffe des Verbrechens.“ Rivalen * Jason Gideon: Elbert Hubbard schrieb: „Könnten sich Menschen wirklich kennenlernen, würden sie einander weder vergöttern noch hassen.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Mahatma Gandhi sagte: „Denkt immer daran, die Geschichte ist voller Tyrannen und Mörder, und eine Zeit lang erschien sie unbezwingbar...aber am Ende wurden sie immer bezwungen, immer.“ Halbmondnacht * Jason Gideon: Dale Turner schrieb: „Die besten Lektionen erteilen einem die Dummheiten von früher, der Fehler der Vergangenheit ist die Weisheit der Zukunft.“ * Jason Gideon: Ralph Waldo Emerson sagte: „Um die wichtigen Lektionen im Leben zu lernen, muss man jeden Tag einmal die Angst überwinden.“ Bilder im Kopf * Spencer Reid: T.S. Eliot schrieb: „Zwischen die Idee und die Wirklichkeit, zwischen die Bewegung und die Tat, fällt der Schatten.“ * Spencer Reid: T.S. Eliot schrieb: „Zwischen den Wunsch und den Krampf, zwischen die Kraft und die Existenz, zwischen das Wesen und den Niedergang, fällt der Schatten. Auf diese Weise endet die Welt.“ Die verlorenen Kinder * Derek Morgan: „Alle Geheimnisse sind abgrundtief, alle Geheimnisse verfinstern sich, das liegt in der Natur von Geheimnissen.“ der Autor Cory Doctorow Golconda * Jason Gideon: 'Aristoteles sagte: „Das Böse führt die Menschen zusammen." Das Zeichen * '''Jason Gideon: '''Der Mörder Perry Smith sagte über seine Opfer, die Klatterfamilie: „Ich hatte nichts gegen sie und sie haben mir nie ein Leid zugefügt, so wie es andere mein Leben getan haben; vielleicht sind sie nur diejenigen, die dafür bezahlen müssen." Gottesurteil * '''Aaron Hotchner: '„Denn es ist kein Mensch so gerecht auf Erden, dass er Gutes tue und nicht sündige." Prediger 7,20 Der letzte Song * 'Jason Gideon: '„Aus der tiefsten Sehnsucht ensteht häufig der tödlichste Hass." Sokrates * 'Spencer Reid: '„Das Leben der Toten ruht in der Erinnerung der Lebenden." Cicero Mogadischu * 'Jason Gideon: '„Das Leben besteht aus dem Sterben anderer." Leonardo da VInci * 'Aaron Hotchner: '„Wenn es schon Kämpfe geben muss, dann lass es in meinen tagen geschehen, damit mein Kind in Frieden leben kann." Thomas Paine Jones * '''Jason Gideon: Robert Kennedy sagte einmal: „Die Tragödie ist für uns ein Mittel, Weisheit zu erlangen und keine Anleitung fürs Leben." Asche und Staub * Aaron Hotchner: „Die Folter des schlechten Gewissens ist die Hölle einer lebenden Seele.“ John Calvin * Aaron Hotchner: Gandhi sagte: „Lebe, als würdest du morgen sterben. Lerne, als würdest du ewig leben.“ Das Gesetz der Diebe * Emily Prentiss: Ein altes russisches Sprichwort besagt: „Es kann nichts Gutes ohne Böses geben.“ * Emily Prentiss: „Glückliche Familien sind alle gleich, jede unglückliche Familie ist auf ihre eigene Weise unglücklich.“ Leo Tolstoi Freiwild * Jason Gideon: „Was für den einen Wildnis ist, ist für den anderen ein Vergnügungspark.“ Ein unbekannter Autor * Emily Prentiss: Der britische Historiker James Anthony Froude sagte einmal: „Wilde Tiere töten nie zum Spaß, der Mensch ist der einzige, dem die Qual und der Tod seiner Mitlebewesen Vergnügen bereitet.“ Dreiundsechzig * Aaron Hotchner: „Von alle absurden Vorurteilen der Menschheit übertrifft nichts die Kritik an den Gewohnheiten der Armen durch die gut Situierten, Bequemen und Wohlgenährten.“ Herman Melville * Aaron Hotchner: „Nichts ist in dieser schlechten Welt von Dauer, nicht einmal unsere Sorgen.“ Charles Chaplin Die Liste * Jason Gideon: „Ich wähle meine Freunde wegen ihres guten Aussehens, meine Bekannten wegen ihres guten Charakters, meine Feinde wegen ihres starken Intellekts.“ Oscar Wilde Staffel 3 Zweifel * Dies ist die erste von insgesamt zwei Episoden in der Geschichte der Serie, die keine Zitate beinhaltet. Der letzte Fall * Aaron Hotchner: George Washington sagte: „Lass dein Herz mit dem Leid und der Not eines jeden Menschen mitfühlen.“ * Jason Giedeon: "Ich denke, ich suche einfach wieder danach. Nach dem Glauben, den ich damals im College hatte. Nach dem Glauben, den ich hatte, als ich Sarah kennenlernte und alles sich so richtig anfühlte. Den Glauben an ein gutes Ende." (Gideon verlässt das Team Aufgrund seiner Erlebnisse und beendet die Folge nicht mit einem Zitat, sondern seinen eigenen Worten.) Todesangst * Aaron Hotchner: Der chinesische Philosoph Laotse sagte einmal: „Wer andere beherrscht, ist vielleicht mächtig, aber wer sich selbst beherrscht, ist noch viel mächtiger“ * Aaron Hotchner: Eleanor Roosevelt sagte einmal: „Du erhältst Kraft, Mut und Vertrauen mit jeder Erfahrung, für welche du bestimmt inne hältst, um der Angst in die Augen zu sehen. Du musst das machen, für das du dich unfähig hältst. “ Kinder in der Dunkelheit * Emily Prentiss: „In der Stadt werden Verbrechen als Symbol für Klasse und Rasse angesehen. In den Vorstädten ist es jedoch persönlich und psychologisch; beständig gegen Verallgemeinerung; ein Geheimnis der individuellen Seele. “, Barbara Ehrenreich Sieben Sekunden * Aaron Hotchner: Dostojewski sagte einmal: „Nichts ist leichter, als den Übeltäter zu beschuldigen; nichts schwieriger als sie zu verstehen.“ * Aaron Hotchner: G.K. Chesterton schrieb: „Märchen sagen Kindern nicht, dass es Drachen gibt. Kinder wissen, dass es Drachen gibt. Märchen sagen den Kindern, dass Drachen getötet werden können.“ Masken * Aaron Hotchner: Erasmus schrieb: „Was sonst ist das menschliche Leben, als eine Art Komödie in welcher verschiedene Schauspieler, verkleidet mit verschiedenen Kostümen und Masken, weitergehen und die eigene Rolle spielen, bis der Regisseur sie von der Bühne führt?“ Das verlorene Ich * David Rossi: „Ein irdisches Königreich kann ohne Ungleichheit nicht sein. Einige müssen Freie sein, einige Leibeigene, einige Herrscher, einige Untertan.“, Martin Luther Teuflisches Glück * Derek Morgan: „Fantasie, die von Fakten verlassen wird, produziert unglaubliche Monster.“, Francisco de Goya * Derek Morgan: Der Romanautor Thomas Deloney schrieb im 16. Jahrhundert: „Gott schickt Fleisch und der Teufel die Köche. “ Penelope * Penelope Garcia: William Shakespeare schrieb: „Liebe alle, vertraue wenigen, tue keinem Unrecht.“ Die Wahrheit der Nacht * Spencer Reid: „Superman ist im Grunde eine außerirdische Lebensform. Er ist einfach die akzeptable Version von eindringenden Realitäten.“, der Autor Clive Barker * Penelope Garcia: „Der gute Held ist ein Ritter in einer Rüstung aus trockenem Blut. Er ist dreckig und gibt sein bestes, um die Tatsache zu verheimlichen, dass er die ganze Zeit ein Held ist.“, Frank Miller Familientradition * Aaron Hotchner: Die amerikanische Dichterin Anne Sexton schrieb: „Es ist egal, wer mein Vater war, es zählt nur, welche Erinnerungen ich an ihn habe.“ * Jennifer Jareau: Wordsworth schrieb: „Ein einfaches Kind, das leicht Luft holt, und das Leben in jedem Körperglied spürt, was sollte es über den Tod wissen? “ Das dritte Leben * Aaron Hotchner: '''Kein Mensch, der ein Ideal auf seine eigene Art anstrebt, ist ohne Feinde. Daisy Bates * '''Aaron Hotchner: „Das ist ein waiser Vater, der sein eigenes Kind kennt.“, William Shakespeare Das letzte Kapitel * David Rossi: „Wohl fühl ich, welchen Groll ich vollbringen will, doch über mein Erbarmen siegt des Zornes Wut, die stets die größten Leiden bringt den Sterblichen.“, Euripides * David Rossi: „Wir zahlen einen Preis für alles, was wir in dieser Welt erhalten oder nehmen, und ,obwohl es gut ist, höhere Ziele zu haben, ist es nicht leicht, sie zu erreichen.“, Lucille Maud Montgomery Jahrestag * David Rossi: „In uns allen steckt noch das Kind, das wir einmal waren. Dieses Kind bildet die Grundlage für das, was wir wurden, was wir sind und was wir sein werden.“, der Hirnforscher Dr. Rhawn Joseph * Aaron Hotchner: „Es gibt kein Rezept für den Erfolg, außer vielleicht die bedingungslose Akzeptanz des Lebens und allem, was es mitsich bringt.“, Arthur Rubinstein Tödliche Gnade * David Rossi: „Es gibt keine Flucht vor dem Schuldbekenntnis, außer durch Freitod, und der Freitod ist ein Schuldbekenntnis.“, Daniel Webster * Emily Prentiss: „Das autentischste an uns, ist unsere Fähigkeit zu erschaffen, zu erdulden, uns zu verändern, zu lieben und stärker zu sein als unsere Leiden.“, Ben Okri Das Gedächtnis des Elefanten * Spencer Reid: „Eine traurige Seele kann einen schneller töten, viel schneller, als ein Krankheitskeim.“, John Steinbeck * Spencer Reid: „Wir überqueren Brücken und verbrennen sie hinter uns, und haben nichts vorzuweisen, außer der Erinnerung an den beißenden Rauch und der Ahnung, dass unsere Augen voller Tränen standen.“, Tom Stoppard Frei in Miami * Jennifer Jareau: „Es gibt keine besser gehüteten Geheimnisse als jene, die sich jeder denken kann.“, George Bernard Shaw * Jennifer Jareau: „Wenn wir alle vom anderen die Geheimnisse wüssten, wie befreiend wäre das dann für uns?“, John Churton Collins Stalker * Emily Prentiss: Der Autor Christian Nestell Bovee schrieb einmal: „Niemand ist glücklich ohne irgendeine Art von Wahnvorstellung. Selbsttäuschungen sind für unser Glück genau so wichtig wie die Realität.“ * Jennifer Jareau: Susan B. Anthony sagte: „Eine Frau darf sich nicht auf den Schutz eines Mannes verlassen. Sie muss lernen, sich selbst zu schützen.“ Tabula Rasa * Aaron Hotchner: „Alle Veränderungen, sogar die meist ersehnten, haben ihre Melancholie, denn was wir hinter uns lassen, ist ein Teil unserer Selbst. Wir müssen erst einem Leben „Lebe wohl!“ sagen, bevor wir in ein neues eintreten können.“, Anatole France * Mr. Corbett und Spencer Reid: „Wo auf den Gräsern und den Blumen lag der Glanz der Herrlichkeit, so wollen wir vergessen jetzt die Kümmernis und finden eher Kraft in dem, was bleibt und ist.“, William Wordsworth Am hellichten Tag * Aaron Hotchner: Voltaire sagte: „Wer Verzückungen und Gesichter hat, wer Träume für Wirklichkeit nimmt und seine Einbildungen für Prophezeiungen, der ist Enthusiast. Wer aber seinen Wahn mit Mord verficht, der ist ein Fanatiker.“ Staffel 4 Die zweite Attacke * Aaron Hotchner: „Denk nie, der Krieg sei kein Verbrechen, auch dann nicht, wenn der Krieg berechtigt ist.“, Ernest Hemingway Meine Taube * Aaron Hotchner: „Wir sterben alle. Das Ziel ist nicht, ewig zu leben, das Ziel ist es, etwas zu schaffen, was ewig lebt.“, Chuck Palahniuk * Aaron Hotchner: Wendell Berry sagte: „Wir bestimmen unsere Vergangenheit selbst. Wir können danach streben, ihr zu entfliehen oder dem, was an ihr schlecht war, aber wir entkommen ihr nur, wenn wir etwas besseres hinzufügen.“ Die letzte Schlacht * Spencer Reid: „Allein im Glauben zu folgen, heißt, blind zu folgen.“, Benjamin Franklin * Emily Prentiss: „Vernunft ist nichts Automatisches. Jene, die sie leugnen, können nicht durch sie erobert werden.“, Ayn Rand Abseits der Straße * Aaron Hotchner: Thomas Fuller schrieb: „Des Narren Paradies ist dem Weisen eine Hölle.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Der römische Dichter Phaedrus schrieb: „Die Dinge sind nicht immer das, was sie zu sein scheinen. Der erste Eindruck täuscht Viele. Und nur die Klugheit einiger Weniger nimmt wahr, was so gründlich verborgen schien.“ Wanderlust * Emily Prentiss: „Reichtum sitzt still, der Hunger ist ein Wanderer“, Sprichwort aus Südafrika * Emily Prentiss: „Im Osten wird die Sonne groß, im Westen bricht die Welle am Strand, doch wo ich auch bin in diesem Land, die Wanderlust lässt mich nicht los.“, Gerald Gould Mutterinstinkt * Aaron Hotchner: Amos Bronson Alcott sagte: „Wer zu den Instinkten spricht, spricht zum Innersten der Menschheit und findet die klarste Antwort.“ * Spencer Reid: Bob Dylan sagte einmal: „Das wahrhaft Natürliche sind Träume, kein Zerfall kann sie zerstören.“ Nebel der Erinnerung * Spencer Reid: „Was der Vater schwieg, dass kommt im Sohne zum reden und oft fand ich den Sohn als des Vaters entblößtes Geheimnis.“, Friedrich Nietzsche * Spencer Reid: „Es gibt keine Flucht vor Erinnerungen auf dieser Welt. Die Geister unserer dummen Taten verfolgen uns. Mit oder ohne Reue.“, Gilbert Parker Der goldene Schnitt * David Rossi: „Wir wollen annehmen, dass wir alle teilweise verrückt sind. Das würde uns einander erklären, es würde viele Rätsel lösen.“, Mark Twain * David Rossi: „Der Mensch muss für alle Konflikte eine Methode entwickeln, die Rache, Aggression oder Vergeltung ausschließt. Die Grundlage einer solchen Methode ist die Liebe.“, Martin Luther King, Jr. Liebling der Frauen * Emily Prentiss: Der Schriftsteller Harlan Ellison schrieb: „In dem Moment, in dem Menschen sich verlieben, werden sie zu Lügnern.“ * David Rossi: P.J. O'Rourke sagte: „Sauberkeit wird wichtiger, wenn Göttlichkeit unwahrscheinlich ist.“ Waffenbrüder * Derek Morgan: „Unter der Haut sind wir alle Brüder, und ich wäre bereit, der Menschheit die Haut abzuziehen, um das zu beweisen.“, Ayn Rand * Derek Morgan: „Denn welcher heut sein Blut mit mir vergießt, der soll mein Bruder sein.“, William Shakespeare Straßenkrieger * Aaron Hotchner: „Jeder normale Mensch verspürt manchmal den Drang, sich in die Hände zu spucken, die schwarze Flagge zu hissen und damit zu beginnen Kehlen aufzuschlitzen.“, H. L. Mencken * David Rossi: „Es gibt im Leben keine größere Tragödie als der Tod eines Kindes. Nichts wird wieder so, wie es vorher war.“, Präsident Dwight Eisenhower Gute Nachbarn * Spencer Reid: „Die Sterblichen können kein Geheimnis verbergen. Wessen Lippen schweigen, der schwätzt mit den Fingerspitzen. Aus allen Poren dringt ihm der Verrat.“, Sigmund Freud * Derek Morgan: Der britische Historiker C. Northcote Parkinson sagte: „Verdrängung ist die tödlichste Form der Verleugnung.“ Bunte Scherben * Emily Prentiss: Winston Churchill sagte: „Zweifellos werden die höchsten Tugenden der menschlichen Gemeinschaft in unserer Familie und unserem Zuhause geschaffen, gestärkt und erhalten.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Mario Puzo schrieb: „Die Stärke einer Familie liegt, wie die Stärke einer Armee, in ihrer inneren Loyalität.“ Das Medium * Jennifer Jareau: „...so ruhig denn bis der Morgen graut, all nächtlich bei meiner Liebsten traut. In den schäumenden Grabes näh, in der See, in der brausenden See.“, Edgar Allen Poe * David Rossi: „Für diejenigen, die glauben, ist kein Beweis nötig. Für diejenigen, die nicht glauben, ist kein Beweis möglich.“, Stuart Chase Ich bin viele * David Rossi: „Ich unterrichte meine Schüler nie, ich versuche nur, Bedingungen zu schaffen, unter denen sie lernen können.“, Albert Einstein * David Rossi: Die österreichische Romanautorin Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach schrieb: „In der Jugend lernen wir; im Alter verstehen wir.“ Das Geschäft der Lust * Aaron Hotchner: „Prostituierte sind nicht, wie Feministinnen behaupten, Opfer der Männer, sondern ihrer Eroberer. Gesetzlose, die die sexuelle Verpflichtungen von Natur und Kultur kontrollieren.“, Camille Paglia * Megan Kane und Aaron Hotchner: „Man bezahlt eine Prostituierte nicht für den Sex, sondern dafür, dass sie wieder geht.“, Dashiell Hammett Besessen * Emily Prentiss: Leonardo da Vinci sagte: „Wer das Böse nicht bestraft, befielt, dass es getan werde.“ * David Rossi: James Joyce sagte auch: „Es gibt keine Ketzerei oder Philosophie, die der Kirche so verabscheuungswürdig ist, wie das menschliche Wesen.“ Allesfresser * Aaron Hotchner „Ein Schlag allein das Schicksal nicht zufriedenstellt.“, der römische Schriftsteller Publilius Syrus * Aaron Hotchner „Die Menschen häufen die Fehler ihres Lebens an und erschaffen daraus das Ungeheuer, das sie Schicksal nennen.“, John Hobbes Unsere kleine Stadt * Aaron Hotchner: Tennessee Williams sagte: „Wir leben alle in einem brennenden Haus. Es gibt keine Feuerwehr, die wir rufen können und keinen Ausgang.“ * Aaron Hotchner: „Ich habe bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns geliebt oder was man so Wahnsinn nennt. Doch für mich ist das die einzig vernünftige Art der Liebe.“, Françoise Sagan Alter Ego * Spencer Reid: „Das Licht glaubt, es wäre schneller als alles andere, aber egal wie schnell es sich bewegt, die Dunkelheit ist immer schon vorher da und erwartet das Licht bereits.“, Terry Pratchett * Spencer Reid: Stephen King schrieb: „Ungeheuer gibt es wirklich und Geister gibt es auch. Sie leben in unserem Inneren und manchmal gewinnen sie. Freundschaftsdienst * David Rossi: Doktor Berton Grebin sagte mal: „Ein Kind zu verlieren, ist, als würde man ein Stück von sich selbst verlieren.“ * David Rossi: André Maurois schrieb: „Ohne eine Familie ist ein Mann allein auf der Welt und zittert vor Kälte.“ Blinde Augen * Aaron Hotchner: „Damit das Licht so hell strahlen kann, muss es die Dunkelheit geben.“, Francis Bacon * Derek Morgan: „Egal, wie dunkel der Augenblick auch ist, Liebe und Hoffnung sind immer möglich.“, George Chakir Rotes Coupé * Aaron Hotchner: „Beim Automobil bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob seine Geschwindigkeit vorwärts, für die Zivilisation nicht einen Schritt rückwärts bedeutet.“, Booth Tarkington * Jennifer Jareau: „Die menschliche Stimme kann nie soweit reichen wie die kleine, leise Stimme des Gewissens.“, Mahatma Gandhi Tod liegt in der Luft * Spencer Reid: „Dann wird er über dem ganzen Land Ägypten zu Staub werden und er wird zu Geschwüren werden, die als Blattern aufbrechen an Menschen und Vieh. Im ganzen Land Ägypten.“, Zweites Buch Mose 9,9 * Spencer Reid: „Sicherheit ist vorallem Aberglaube. Sie existiert weder in der Natur, noch erleben die Kinder der Menschheit sie.“, Helen Keller Am Ende des Tages (1) * Aaron Hotchner: Flannery O'Connor sagte: „Wenn es keine Hölle gäbe, wären wir wie die Tiere. Keine Hölle, keine Tiere.“ Am Ende des Tages (2) * Diese Episode ist die zweite von momentan zwei Episoden in der Geschichte der Serie, die keine Zitate beinhaltet. * Jedoch endet die Episode, indem Hotch sagt: „''Manchmal gibt es keine Worte, keine klugen Zitate, die zusammenfassen, was am Tag geschah. Manchmal macht man alles richtig, haargenau richtig und hat trotzdem das Gefühl, man versagt. Musste es so enden? Hätte diese Tragödie nicht durch irgentwas verhindert werden können? 89 Morde auf der Schweinefarm, mit dem Tod von Mason und Lucas Turner 91 Leben, die ausgelöscht wurden. Kelly Shane wird nach Hause gehen und versuchen, wieder eine Beziehung zu ihrer Familie aufzubauen, aber sie wird nie mehr der selbe Mensch sein wie früher. William Hightower, der sein Bein für sein Land gab, gab noch den Rest von sich, um den Mord an seiner Schwester zu rächen. Das sind 93 Leben, die für immer verändert worden sind, dazu kommen Verwandte und Freunde in Ontario, die alle dachten es gäbe keine Monster, bis sie gemerkt haben, dass sie mit einem zusammengelebt haben. Und was ist mit meinem Team? Wie oft werden meine Agents noch in den Abgrund sehen müssen? Wie lange noch, bis sich niemand mehr von den Strapazen erholen kann, die dieser Job mit sich bringt? Wie gesagt, manchmal gibt es keine Worte, keine klugen Zitate, die zusammenfassen, was am Tag geschah. Manchmal hört der Tag...einfach auf.“ Staffel 5 Ohne Namen, ohne Gesicht * '''David Rossi:' Karl Kraus sagte: „Der Schwache zweifelt vor der Entscheidung, der Starke danach.“ Die Quelle des Leids * Aaron Hotchner: Emily Dickinson schrieb :„Man muss keine Kammer sein um sich verfolgt zu fühlen und auch kein Haus. Das Hirn hat genug Korridore die den materiellen Raum überflügeln.“ * Aaron Hotchner: „Es gibt keinen so furchtbaren Zeugen, keinen so übermächtigen Ankläger, als das Gewissen, das in der Seele eines jeden wohnt.“ Polybius Die letzte Rate * David Rossi: „Die Gerechtigkeit ist ohnmächtig ohne Macht. Die Macht ist tyrannisch ohne Gerechtigkeit.“ Blaise Pascal * David Rossi: „Ich habe immer festgestellt das Gnade reichere Früchte trägt, als strenge Gerechtigkeit.“ Abraham Lincoln Das Rudel * Derek Morgan: Kingman Brewster, Jr. sagte: „Gewalt bringt keine anhaltende Hoffnung, nur eine Betäubung der Hoffnungslosigkeit.“ * Derek Morgan: William Shakespeare schrieb :„So wilde Freude nimmt ein wildes Ende.“ Von der Wiege bis zur Bahre * Jennifer Jareau: Der Journalist William D. Tammeus schrieb: „Man erkennt die Natur erst dann, wenn man versteht warum ein Kind seinen Eltern bei jeder Karussellrunde zuwinkt, und warum die Eltern jedes Mal zurückwinken.“ Jäger in der Dunkelheit * Derek Morgan: „Wenn dich dein Rechtes Auge zum Bösen verführt, so reiß es raus und wirf es von dir.“ Matthäus 5:29 * Derek Morgan: „Lebe friedlich im Haus deines eigenen Ichs , und der Bote des Todes wird dir nichts anhaben können.“ Guru Nanak Die Musik des Blutes * Spencer Reid: „Auch in den düstersten Geschichten über das Böse, gibt es nichts schrecklicheres als den Vampir. Selbst unter Dämonen ist er ein Ausgeschlossener.“, der Schriftsteller Montague Summers * Emily Prentiss: Der Schriftsteller Cyril Connolly schrieb: „Es ist besser, für sich selbst zu schreiben und kein Publikum zu haben, als für Publikum zu schreiben und kein Selbst zu haben.“ Der Fuchs * Derek Morgan: „Ein Mann vermeidet es, einen anderen listig zu nennen, es sei denn, es ist ein Feind.“, Albert Einstein Der Reaper * Aaron Hotchner: „Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehen, dass er nicht zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.“, Friedrich Nietzsche (Ähnliche Version in "Der Abgrund". ''Die Dopplung ist auf das Jubiläum der 100. Folge zurückzuführen) * '''Aaron Hotchner:' Der Dichter Haniel Long schrieb: „Unsere besten Eigenschaften stecken wir in unsere Liebe für unsere Familie, denn sie ist das Maß für unsere Stabilität, und sie bestimmt unsere Loyalität.“ Der Weg der Rose * Aaron Hotchner: W.S. Gilbert schrieb: „Die Liebe ist der Grund, warum die Welt sich dreht.“ * Aaron Hotchner: „Dort, wo wir lieben, ist unser Zuhause. Unsere Füße können es verlassen, aber nicht unsere Herzen.“, Oliver Wendell Holmes * Aaron Hotchner: „Was hinter uns liegt und was vor uns liegt sind keine Angelegenheiten verglichen mit dem, was in uns liegt.“, Ralph Waldo Emerson Heilige Tränen * Emily Prentiss: „Männer sind eher bereit, eine Verletzung zu vergelten als eine Wohltat, denn Dankbarkeit ist eine Last und Rache ein Vergnügen.“, Tacitus * Emily Prentiss: Washington Irving sagte: „Tränen haben etwas heiliges, sie sind kein Zeichen von Schwäche, sondern von Stärke. Sie sind die Botschafter überwältigender Trauer und unaussprechlicher Liebe.“ Das Haus der Puppen * Spencer Reid: Mildred Lisette Norman schrieb: „Alles, worauf man nicht verzichten kann, wenn es seinen Zweck erfüllt hat, nimmt von dir Besitz. Und in diesem Materialistischen Zeitalter sind allzu viele von ihren Besitztümern besessen.“ * Spencer Reid: Isaac Asimov schrieb: „Im Unterschied zum Schach, geht im Leben das Spiel nach dem Schachmatt weiter.“ Tod am Freitag * Jennifer Jareau: „Das Leben ist ein Spiel. Spiel es. Das Leben ist zu wertvoll. Zerstör es nicht.“, Mutter Teresa * Jennifer Jareau: „Erfahrung ist ein brutaler Lehrmeister, aber man lernt. Mein Gott, wie man lernt.“, C.S. Lewis Die Namen der Lüge * David Rossi: „Wer bin ich, wenn ich bin, was ich habe und dann verliere, was ich habe?“, der deutsche Psychologe Erich Fromm * Emily Prentiss: „Oh, was für ein verstricktes Netz wir weben, wenn wir zuerst die Täuschung üben.“, Sir Walter Scott Hass ohne Ende * David Rossi: „Wer mir einen Helden zeigt, dem zeige ich eine Tragödie.“, F. Scott Fitzgerald * David Rossi: „Macht der Vater einem Sohn ein Geschenk, lachen beide. Macht der Sohn dem Vater ein Geschenk, weinen beide.“, William Shakespeare Hoffen und Bangen * Jennifer Jareau: Friedrich Nietzsche schrieb: „Die Hoffnung ist das übelste aller Übel, weil sie die Qual der Menschen verlängert.“ * Jennifer Jareau: Emily Dickinson schrieb: „Die Hoffnung ist das Federding, das in der Seele sich birgt und Weisen ohne Worte singt und niemals müde wird.“ Der einsame König * Emily Prentiss: Tennessee Williams sagte: „Wir sind alle zu lebenslänglicher Einzelhaft in unserer Haut verurteilt.“ * Derek Morgan: Christopher Lasch sagte: „Die Familie ist ein Hafen in einer herzlosen Welt.“ Kampf ums Überleben * Aaron Hotchner: Mutter Teresa sagte: „Ich habe etwas Paradoxes erkannt: Wenn man liebt, bis es weh tut, kann es keinen weiteren Schmerz geben, nur mehr Liebe.“ Santa Muerte * Emily Prentiss: „Ein Löwe arbeitet nur dann, wenn er Hunger hat; wenn er zufrieden ist, leben Jäger und Beute friedlich nebeneinander.“, Chuck Jones * Aaron Hotchner: „Die meisten haben eine falsche Vorstellung davon, was wahres Glück ist. Man erreicht es nicht durch Befriedigung der eigenen Bedürfnisse, sondern durch Hingabe an eine würdige Lebensaufgabe.“, Helen Keller Der illustrierte Mann * David Rossi: „Der wahre Künstler versucht etwas zu erschaffen, dass in sich selbst etwas Lebendiges ist.“, der Maler William Dobell * Aaron Hotchner: Gandhi sagte: „Ich habe erlebt, wie Kinder die Einflüsse ihres bösen Erbes erfolgreich überwunden haben. Denn Reinheit ist ein angeborenes Merkmal der Seele.“ Alaska * Penelope Garcia: „Die Natur ist selbst mit ihren größten Wundern nichts als die Bühne der Tragödien des Menschen.“, John Morley * Penelope Garcia: Ralph W. Sockman sagte: „Nichts ist so stark wie die Sanftheit, und nichts ist so sanft wie echte Stärke.“ Das Netz vergisst nichts * Aaron Hotchner: „Das größte Problem mit der Kommunikation ist die Illusion, sie sei gelungen.“, George Bernard Shaw * David Rossi: „Das Internet ist die erste Erfindung der Menschheit, die sie selbst nicht mehr versteht. Das größte anarchistische Experiment, das es jemals gab.“, Eric Schmidt Der Fürst der Dunkelheit (1) * Derek Morgan: Alfred Lord Tennyson schrieb: „Und aus der Finsternis kamen die Hände, die durch die Natur griffen und den Menschen formten.“ Staffel 6 Die längste Nacht * Jennifer Jareau: „Eine Familie ist ein Ort, an dem sich die Seele mit anderen austauscht. Wenn diese Seelen einander lieben, wird das Zuhause schön wie ein Blumengarten. Aber wenn es den Geistern an Harmonie untereinander mangelt, ist das wie das Unwetter, das den Garten verwüstet.“, Buddha Unter Haien * Jennifer Jareau: Jean Racine sagte: „In der Tragödie gibt es keine Notwendigkeit für Blut und Tod. Es reicht schon, wenn sie voll dieser erhabenen Traurigkeit ist, die das Vergnügen an der Tragödie ausmacht.“ * Jennifer Jareau:: „''Ich bin dankbar für die Jahre, die ich mit dieser Familie verbringen durfte, für jede Erfahrung, für jede Chance, die wir bekamen, um daran zu wachsen. Ich werde das Beste davon mitnehmen und ihrem Beispiel folgen, egal wohin ich gehe. Ein Freund hat mir gesagt, ich soll ehrlich zu euch sein. Also, jetzt kommts: Ich will euch nicht verlassen, aber ich versuche es positiv zu sehen, vielleicht, weil ich immer alles als eine Lektion betrachte. Oder weil ich nicht wütend rumlaufen will. Oder vielleicht, weil ich es endlich verstehe. Es gibt Dinge, von denen wir nicht wollen, dass sie geschehen, aber die wir akzeptieren müssen. Dinge, die wir nicht wissen wollen, aber lernen müssen. Und Menschen, ohne die wir nicht leben können, die wir aber gehen lassen müssen''.“ (JJ verlässt das Team aufgrund einer Zwangsversetzung. So wie Gideon verabschiedet sie sich mit eigenen Worten.) Letzte Anrufe * David Rossi: Marcel Proust schrieb: „Das Erinnern an vergangene Dinge ist nicht unbedingt das Erinnern an geschehene Dinge.“ * David Rossi: Mark Twain schrieb: „Als ich jünger war, konnte ich mich an alles erinnern, ob es nun passiert war oder nicht. Aber ich werde älter, und bald kann ich mich nur noch an das erinnern, was nie passiert ist. Es ist traurig, so zu verfallen, aber es steht uns allen bevor.“ Alpha-Männer * Penelope Garcia: Abraham Lincoln sagte: „Was immer du auch tust, sei gut darin.“ * Emily Prentiss: „Wir alle tragen Masken, und es kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir sie nicht mehr abnehmen können, ohne dabei Stücke unserer Haut mit abzutrennen.“, Andre Berthiaume Der böse Zwilling * Derek Morgan: „Die ganze Menschheit ist eine einzige Familie, da kann ich nicht so tun, als würden mich die gewalttätigen Mitglieder nichts angehen.“, Mahatma Gandhi * Derek Morgan: „Was ich versprochen, muss ich tun und Meilen noch, dann kann ich ruhn, und Meilen noch, dann kann ich ruhn.“, Robert Frost Flammen der Rache * Aaron Hotchner: Niccolò Machiavelli schrieb: „Muss man einen Menschen unschädlich machen, dann sollte man ihn so verletzen, dass man seine Rache nicht zu fürchten hat.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Thomas Kemp schrieb: „Liebe spürt keine Last, Schwierigkeiten stören sie nicht, sie sucht keine Entschuldigung für das Unmögliche, denn sie denkt, dass alle Dinge rechtens sind und alles möglich ist.“ Bis zum Ende * Aaron Hotchner: „Die Herde folgt den Mächtigen nicht um ihrer selbst Willen, sondern wegen deren Einfluss; und die Mächtigen heißen sie aus Eitelkeit oder Gier willkommen.“, Napoleon Bonaparte * Aaron Hotchner: „Ohne Helden wären wir alle ganz normale Menschen, die keine Ahnung hätten, wie weit ein Mensch gehen kann.“, Bernard Malamud Spiegelbild der Sehnsucht * Penelope Garcia: „''Ich glaube, die Menschlichkeit wurde aus Konflikten geboren. Vielleicht haben wir deshalb alle eine dunkle Seite. Manche bekennen sich zu ihr, andere haben keine Wahl. Der Rest von uns kämpft dagegen an. Aber am Ende ist sie doch so natürlich, wie die Luft, die wir atmen. An irgendeinem Punkt muss sich jeder der Wahrheit stellen: Sich selbst''.“ (Garcia in einem Theaterstück.) * Penelope Garcia: „Der Ruhm vergeht, bisher hatte ich dich, Ruhm. Wenn er vergeht, werde ich immer gewusst haben, dass er vergänglich ist. Er ist also etwas, das in mir lebt, aber ich lebe nicht in ihm.“, Marilyn Monroe In die Wälder * Derek Morgan: Ralph Ellison sagte: „Ich bin unsichtbar, versteht ihr, weil man mich einfach nicht sehen will.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Elise Cabot sagte: „Das Böse ist wie ein kurzer Rausch und hinterlässt nichts als eine ausgebrannte Hülle. Der beste Tag seines Lebens * Aaron Hotchner: „Als Kinder haben wir gedacht, dass wir als Erwachsene nicht länger verletzlich sein würden. Aber zum Erwachsenwerden gehört es, Verletzlichkeit zu akzeptieren. Zu leben bedeutet, verletzlich zu sein.“, die Autorin Madeleine L'Engle * David Rossi: „Kinder lieben zunächst ihre Eltern blind; später fangen sie an, diese zu beurteilen; manchmal verzeihen sie sogar.“, der Schriftsteller Oscar Wilde Alte Spuren * Derek Morgan: „So etwas wie halbe Freiheit gibt es nicht.“ Nelson Mandela * Derek Morgan: '''„Die Wahrheit ist leicht zu verstehen, wenn sie erst entdeckt ist. Das Schwierige ist nur, sie zu finden.“ Galileo Galilei Palo Mayombe * '''Spencer Reid: „Niemand wählt das Böse, weil es böse ist; man verwechselt es nur mit dem Glück, dem Guten, das man sucht.“ Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley * Spencer Reid: „Die besten und schönsten Dinge im Leben kann man nicht sehen oder anfassen. Man muss sie mit dem Herzen fühlen.“ Helen Keller Bis dass der Tod... * Emily Prentiss: Friedrich Nietzsche schrieb: „Was eigentlich gegen das Leiden empört, ist nicht das Leiden an sich, sondern das Sinnlose des Leidens.“ * Emily Prentiss: William Glasser schrieb: „Schmerzliche Dinge, die uns in der Vergangenheit wiederfahren sind, haben viel damit zu tun, wer wir heute sind.“ Der Duft der Vergangenheit * Derek Morgan: „Die Jagd ist kein Sport. Beim Sport sollten beide Mannschaften wissen, dass sie bei einem Spiel mitmachen.“, der Humorist Paul Rodriguez * Emily Prentiss: „Durch nichts lebt Vergangenheit so vollkommen wieder auf, wie ein Geruch, der einst mit ihr verbunden war.“, der Romanautor Vladimir Nabokov Alles nur für dich * David Rossi: „Es ist schwer, gegen einen Feind zu kämpfen, der sich in deinem Kopf eingenistet hat.“, Sally Kempton * Emily Prentiss: „Es gibt kein Schiksal oder Los, das die feste Entschlossenheit einer willensstarken Seele behindern könnte.“, Ella Wheeler Wilcox Am Ende des Traums * Spencer Reid: „Ab morgen, so nimmt man sich vor, wird alles anders. Doch der morgige Tag ist allzu oft nur eine Wiederholung des heutigen.“, der Autor James T. McCay * Ian Doyle: Honoré de Balzac sagte einmal: „Fast alle Menschen der Tat neigen zum Fatalismus und die meisten Denker glauben an die Vorsehung." Valhalla * Emily Prentiss: Lao Tzu sagte: „Wenn ich loslasse, was ich bin, werde ich, was ich sein könnte.“ * Emily Prentiss: Die Journalistin Dorothy Dix schrieb: „Eine Beichte ist immer eine Schwäche. Die düstere Seele bewahrt ihre eigenen Geheimnisse und nimmt ihre eigene Strafe schweigend hin.“ Lauren Reynolds ist tot * Emily Prentiss: „Das Geheimnis, mit Lügen davon zu kommen, ist, dass man sie von ganzen Herzen glauben muss. Wenn man sich selbst belügt, gilt das sogar noch mehr, als würde man andere belügen.“, die Schriftstellerin Elisabeth Bear * Jennifer Jareau: Der Psychoanalytiker Walter Langer schrieb: „Die Menschen glauben eine große Lüge eher als eine kleine Lüge und wenn man sie häufig genug wiederholt, werden die Menschen sie irgendwann glauben.“ Böse Freunde * Spencer Reid: Lizette Reese schrieb: „Der alte Glaube zündet Kerzen an in jedem Haus, die brutale Wahrheit pustet sie im vorbeigehen wieder aus.“ * Derek Morgan: Siddharta Buddha sagte: „Es ist nicht der Feind oder der Gegner, der einen zum Bösen verleitet.“ Das Versprechen * Derek Morgan: Der Dichter Antonio Porchia schrieb: „Ein Mensch, der nicht trauern kann, lebt nicht wirklich.“ Der Babysitter-Mörder * Aaron Hotchner: Stephen King schrieb: „Manchmal erschaffen menschliche Orte unmenschliche Monster.“ * Ashley Seaver: „Jede Reise in die Vergangenheit wird erschwert durch Selbsttäuschungen, falsche Erinnerungen, falsche Namen für tatsächliche Ereignisse.“, Adrienne Rich Die Dunkelkammer * David Rossi: Agathon sagte: „Nur eines kann selbst Gott nicht, Dinge, die vergangen sind, ungeschehen machen.“ * Aaron Hotchner: Doménico Cieri Estrada schrieb: „Hol die Vergangenheit nur zurück, wenn du auf ihr aufbauen willst.“ Das weite Meer * David Rossi: „Die See war den Menschen niemals freundlich gesinnt. Sie macht nur gemeinsame Sache mit seiner Ruhelosigkeit.“, Joseph Conrad * Derek Morgan: „Wir sind an das Meer gefesselt. Und wenn wir zum Meer zurückkehren, sei es um zu segeln oder um zuzuschauen, gehen wir dahin zurück, woher wir kamen.“, John F. Kennedy Angebot und Nachfrage * Aaron Hotchner: Thomas Hardy schrieb: „So schlimm es auch sein mag, es geht immer noch schlimmer.“ * David Rossi: „Denn wo das Tun in unserer Macht steht, da gilt dies auch für das Nichttun.“, Aristoteles Staffel 7 Erzfeinde * Jennifer Jareau: Queen Elizabeth I. sagte: „Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht heilen.“ * Emily Prentiss: „Ich verteidige und unterstütze die Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika gegen alle Feinde im Ausland wie im Inland. Ich schwöre, ich bin unserem Land immer treu ergeben. Ich nehme diese Pflicht aus freien Willen an, ohne jedwederen inneren Vorbehalt oder Beweggründe anderer Art. Ich schwöre, dass ich dieses Amt, das ich hiermit übernehme, gut und gewissenhaft ausüben werde. So wahr mir Gott helfe.“, der Treueeid des FBI Das blaue Kleid * Spencer Reid: „Schon das kleinste Indiz reicht uns, um an Wunder zu glauben. Doch für echte Tatsachen brauchen wir handfeste Beweise.“, Mark Twain * David Rossi: Scott Adams schrieb: „Nichts regt das Verzeihen so sehr an wie die Rache.“ Unerwünschte Ziele * Spencer Reid: „Der Mensch ist kein Gefangener seines Schicksals, sondern ein Gefangener seiner Gedanken.“, Franklin D. Roosevelt * David Rossi: „Wir kamen allein auf die Welt, wir leben allein, wir sterben allein. Nur Liebe und Freundschaft können uns für einen Augenblick die Illusion verschaffen, nicht allein zu sein.“, Orson Welles Schmerzlos * Spencer Reid: „Du magst die Schule zwar verlassen, aber sie verlässt dich nie.“ Andy Partridge * Aaron Hotchner: „Schmerz ist das Zerbrechen der Schale, die dein eigenes Erkennen umgibt.“ Kahlil Gibran Die böse Unschuld * Spencer Reid: „Ich war schon anders in frühsten Kindesjahren, ich sah nicht das, was die anderen sahen.“ Edgar Allan Poe * David Rossi: „Alles wahrhaft Böse wird aus Unschuld geboren.“ Ernest Hemingway Die andere Seite * David Rossi: „Das Sterben ist bitter, doch der Gedanke, sterben zu müssen, ohne gelebt zu haben, ist nicht zu ertragen.“ Erich Fromm * David Rossi: „Der Zeitpunkt des Todes gibt, wie das Ende einer Geschichte, allem, was voran ging, eine neue Bedeutung.“ Mary Catherine Bateson Sturmjäger * Aaron Hotchner: „Für einen körperlich und geistig gesunden Menschen gibt es kein schlechtes Wetter. Jeder Tag hat etwas Schönes und Unwetter, die den Blutdruck in die Höhe treiben, beschleunigen nur unseren Puls.“ George Gissing * Jennifer Jareau: „Ein Unglück ist wie ein starker Wind. Er entreißt uns alles, außer die Dinge, die er nicht fassen kann, so dass wir uns sehen, wie wir wirklich sind.“ Arthur Golden Schmetterlinge * Penelope Garcia: „Hoffnung ist Vertrauen, das seine Hand im Dunklen reckt.“ George Iles * Penelope Garcia: „Finde eine Stelle in dir, in der es Freude gibt und diese Freude vertreibt deinen Schmerz.“ Joseph Campbell Kindersoldaten * Derek Morgan: „Die Dinge verändern sich nicht. Wir verändern uns.“ Henry David Thoreau * Derek Morgan: „Hüte dich dein Leben lang davor, Männer nach ihrem äußerem Erscheinungsbild zu beurteilen.“ Jean de La Fontaine Der Boxer * Aaron Hotchner: „Alle wollen in den Himmel kommen, aber niemand will sterben.“ Joe Lewis * Aaron Hotchner: Hermann Hesse schrieb: „Manche Leute glauben, Durchhalten mache uns stark. Doch manchmal stärkt uns gerade das Loslassen.“ Die perfekte Kopie * Derek Morgan: „Drei Menschen können ein Geheimnis bewahren, wenn zwei von ihnen tot sind.“ Benjamin Franklin * Spencer Reid: „Es gibt keinen größeren Schmerz, als sich in der Not an die Zeit zu erinnern, in der wir glücklich waren.“ Dante Melodie des Schreckens * Aaron Hotchner: „Wir leiden nicht unter schockierenden Traumata, sondern wir machen aus ihnen, was am besten unseren Zielen dient.“ Alfred Adler * Emily Prentiss „Die Kunst zu leben besteht aus einer guten Mischung aus loslassen und festhalten.“ Henry Ellis Das System * Aaron Hotchner: Ein Chinesisches Sprichwort besagt: „Am Spieltisch gibt es weder Väter noch Söhne.“ * David Rossi: George Augustus Sala sagte: „Ein Spieler mit einem eigenen System muss, mehr oder weniger, verrückt sein.“ Entmannt * Aaron Hotchner: „Dem traue ich nie, der ein Mal Treue brach.“ William Shakespeare * Aaron Hotchner: „Du kannst betrogen werden, wenn du zu sehr vertraust, aber das Leben wird zur Qual, wenn du nicht genug vertraust.“ Frank Crane Farbenlehre * Derek Morgan: „Gleichheit mag vielleicht ein Recht sein - aber keine Macht kann sie verwirklichen.“ Honore de Balzac * Emily Prentiss: „Ich bin für die Wahrheit, egal, wer sie ausspricht. Ich bin für Gerechtigkeit, egal, für wen sie ist oder gegen wen sie sich richtet.“ Malcolm X Die größte Buße * Derek Morgan: Eckhart Tolle sagte: „Wo Wut ist, steckt immer auch Schmerz dahinter.“ * Jennifer Jareau: „Lebe so, dass deine Kinder bei den Worten Anstand und Rechtschaffenheit gleich an dich denken.“, H. Jackson Brown Jr. Ich liebe dich, Tommy Brown * Derek Morgan: „Es heißt: Liebe sei, jemanden die Fähigkeit zu geben, einen zu zerstören, aber darauf zu vertrauen, dass er es nicht tut.“ * Derek Morgan: „Für jeden guten Grund, den es zu Lügen gibt, gibt es einen besseren Grund um die Wahrheit zu sagen.“ Bo Bennett Flügel der Freiheit * Emily Prentiss: „Die Erinnerung steht einsam und allein, sie ist die Verwandte der Wahrheit, doch nie wird sie ihr Zwilling sein.“ Barbara Kingsolver * Derek Morgan: „Nichts verankert Geschehnisse so fest im Gedächtnis, wie der Wunsch, sie zu vergessen.“ Michel de Montaigne Des Teufels Bräute * Emily Prentiss: „Jeder von uns ist sein eigener Teufel und wir machen uns diese Welt zur Hölle.“ Oscar Wilde * Aaron Hotchner: „Alles was wir sehen oder scheinen, ist es nichts anderes als ein Traum in einem Traum?“ Edgar Allen Poe Die Firma * Derek Morgan: „Schlimmer als eine Lüge zu erzählen, ist es, sein Leben lang an eine Lüge zu glauben.“ Robert Brault Die Wünschelrute * Aaron Hotchner: „Eher ein Kind in der Wiege morden, als Begierden nähren, die untätig beiben.“ William Blake * Emily Prentiss: „Die Liebe ist ein Wunder, das immer wieder möglich, das Böse eine Tatsache, die immer vorhanden ist.“ Friedrich Dürrenmatt Ein Name für jedes Jahr * David Rossi: Der Philosoph Voltaire sagte: „Den Lebenden schulden wir Respekt, doch den Toten schulden wir nur die Wahrheit.“ * David Rossi: Der irische Staatsmann und Autor Edmund Burke schrieb: „Alles, was für den Triumph des Bösen notwendig ist, ist, dass gute Menschen nichts tun.“ Das Spiel der Königin - Teil 1 * Jennifer Jareau: „Furcht begegnet man, indem man sie durch Mut zerstört.“, James F. Bell Das Spiel der Königin - Teil 2 * Emily Prentiss: „''Ich habe oft gehört, jedes Ende ist auch ein Neuanfang, wir wissen es zu der Zeit nur noch nicht. Ich möchte gerne glauben, dass das stimmt.“ (Wie bei Gideon und JJ findet Emily ihre eigenen Worte, zum Ende der Folge und verkündet somit den Austritt aus der BAU.) Staffel 8 Zum Schweigen verurteilt * '''Aaron Hotchner:' „Mit zunehmenden Alter höre ich weniger auf das, was die Menschen sagen. Ich beobachte nur, was sie tun.“ Andrew Carnegie * Aaron Hotchner: „Einen Mann beurteilt man danach, ob er schweigen kann.“ Oliver Herford Der Pakt * David Rossi: Ralph Steadman schrieb: „Das Böse erfindet immer neue Qualen, da das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Hass und Rache keine Grenzen kennt.“ * David Rossi: Paul Brown sagte einmal: „Wenn du gewinnst, sag nichts. Wenn du verlierst, sag noch weniger.“ Hinter Glas * Jennifer Jareau: Der deutsche Schriftsteller Goethe schrieb: „Das Betragen ist ein Spiegel, in welchem jeder sein Bild zeigt.“ * Aaron Hotchner: „Eines der großen Geheimnisse des Lebens ist, dass nur das, was wir für andere tun, unsere Mühe wirklich wert ist.“ Lewis Carroll Der Gott-Komplex * Spencer Reid: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle schrieb: „Wenn ein Arzt den falschen Weg einschlägt, ist er ein guter Krimineller. Er hat Nerven und er hat Wissen.“ * Jennifer Jareau: „Körper und Geist können zum Zwecke der Heilung nicht getrennt werden, denn sie sind untrennbar. Kranke Seelen müssen ebenso geheilt werden wie kranke Körper.“ Dr. Jeff Miller Gute Erde * Spencer Reid: „Ich verlor den Verstand mit langen Phasen grauenhafter Klarsicht.“ Edgar Allen Poe * Jennifer Jareau: Alfred Austin sagte: „Zeig mir deinen Garten und ich sage dir, wer du bist.“ Der Lehrling * Derek Morgan: „Besser als tausend Tage fleißigen Lernens, ist ein Tag mit einem großartigen Lehrer.“ ein japanisches Sprichwort * Spencer Reid: „Das Beste, was du für einen Menschen tun kannst, ist nicht nur deinen Reichtum mit ihm zu teilen, sondern ihm seinen eigenen zu zeigen.“ Benjamin Disraeli Die Gefallenen * David Rossi: „Man findet nie zu sich selbst, wenn man sich nicht der Wahrheit stellt.“ Pearl Bailey * David Rossi: „Des nächsten Leid zu lindern, hilft einem, das eigene zu vergessen.“ Abraham Lincoln Allein gegen die Welt * Aaron Hotchner: Der französische Romanautor Jean Giraudoux sagte „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er ist der Einsatz, den man macht, um am Spiel des Lebens teilzunehmen.“ * Derek Morgan: Frederick Douglass sagte: „Es ist einfacher, starke Kinder aufzubauen, als kaputte Erwachsene zu reparieren.“ Die Farben des Bösen * Alex Blare: „Eine Menge Talent geht der Welt verloren, weil es den Menschen an Mut mangelt.“ Sydney Smith * Derek Morgan: „Das Mysterium der menschlichen Existenz besteht nicht darin, ewig zu leben, sondern etwas zu finden, wofür sich das Leben lohnt.“ Fjodor Dostojewski Die letzte Vorstellung * Spencer Reid: William Shakespeare schrieb einmal: „Liebe sieht mit dem Gemüt, nicht mit den Augen.“ * Spencer Reid: Thomas Morten schrieb einmal: „Die Liebe ist unser wahres Schicksal. Wir finden den Sinn des Lebens nicht allein. Wir finden ihn miteinander.“ Die Verwandlung * David Rossi: „Ich habe noch nie von einem Mörder gehört, der keine Angst vor Geistern hatte.“ John Philpot Curran * Spencer Reid: „Die Idee von der Unsterblichkeit der Seele ist eher bedrohlich als tröstend.“ Mason Cooley Hundert und ein halber Tag * Spencer Reid: „Geliebt zu werden macht uns stark. Zu lieben macht uns mutig.“ Lao Tzu * Maeve Donovan: „Die Liebe ist unser wahres Schicksal. Wir finden den Sinn des Lebens nicht allein. Wir finden ihn miteinander.“ Thomas Murton Herzblut * Jennifer Jareau: „Übrig bleibt nur mein Blut. Nehmt es, doch lasst mich nicht lange leiden.“ Marie Antoinette * Spencer Reid: ',,Die Liebe ist unser wahres Schicksal. Wir finden den Sinn des Lebens nicht allein, wir finden ihn miteinander." Thomas Murton (''Dopplung aufgrund des Mid-Season Finales im Zusammenhang mit Reid) * '''Spencer Reid: „Manchmal ist das Schwierigste nicht das Loslassen, sondern zu lernen, von vorn anzufangen.“ Nicole Sobon Alles was bleibt * Aaron Hotchner: „Die Liebe stirbt nie einen natürlichen Tod. Sie stirbt an Blindheit und Missverständnissen und Verrat. Sie stirbt an Wunden, sie siecht dahin, aber sie stirbt nie einen natürlichen Tod.“, Anaïs Nin * Aaron Hotchner: Alan Lightman sagte: „Das Tragische an dieser Welt ist, dass niemand glücklich ist. Ob man nun Zeiten des Schmerzes durchlebt, oder der Freude“ Verdorben * Alex Blake: „Die Welt zerbricht jeden und nachher sind zu viele an den gebrochenen Stellen stärker.“ Ernest Hemingway * David Rossi: Johannes 13:34, „Ein neues Gebot geb ich euch: Das ihr euch untereinander liebt, wie ich euch geliebt habe. Damit auch ihr einander lieb habt.“ Original und Kopie * David Rossi: „Imitation ist die aufrichtigste Form der Schmeichelei.“ Charles Caleb Colton Gestohlene Geschichten * Spencer Reid: Barbara Grizzuti Harrison sagte mal: „Alles, was wir auf dieser Welt tun, beginnt in unserer Vorstellungskraft.“ * Spencer Reid: Oscar Wilde sagte: „Ich kann allem wiederstehen, außer der Versuchung.“ Schau hoch in den Himmel * David Rossi: „Ich bin tot. Nur die Rache kann mich wiederherstellen.“ Terry Goodkind * Derek Morgan: „Denn Dunkelheit stellt wieder her, was das Licht nicht reparieren kann.“ Joseph Brodsky Die perfekte Stadt * David Rossi: „Eine Erinnerung, ist das, was zurück bleibt, wenn etwas geschieht und dann nicht vollkommen ungeschehen gemacht wird.“ Edward de Bono * Aaron Hotchner: „Es gibt keine Gegenwart und keine Zukunft. Nur die Vergangenheit, die sich ständig wiederholt.“ Eugene O'Neill Ein Samenkorn im Wind * David Rossi: „Träume sind wahr, solange sie anhalten. Und leben wir nicht in Träumen?“ Alfred Lord Tennyson * Spencer Reid: J.R.R. Tolkien schrieb: „Ich will nicht sagen weinet nicht, denn nicht alle Tränen sind von Übel.“ Der 13. Mai * Aaron Hotchner: „Kinder werden durch das erzogen, was der Erwachsene ist, nicht durch das, was er schwatzt.“ Carl Jung * Jennifer Jareau: „Allein, ganz allein. Niemand, aber auch niemand schaffte es ganz allein.“ Maya Angelou Fremdes Glück * Alex Blake: „Wir sind in diesem Jahr nicht mehr dieselben, die wir im letzten Jahr waren. Und die wir lieben sind es ebenfalls nicht. Es ist ein großes Glück, wenn wir auch den veränderten Menschen weiter lieben.“ W. Somerset Maugham Zugzwang * Aaron Hotchner: „Nur selten wachsen die Mitglieder einer Familie unter dem gleichen Dach auf.“ Richard Bach * Aaron Hotchner: „Schrecklich ist der Streit unter Brüdern.“ Aristoteles Der Nachahmer * David Rossi: „Uns trifft das Leid nicht, um uns traurig zu machen, sondern um uns zu ernüchtern, damit wir klug daraus werden.“ H.G. Wells * Aaron Hotchner: „Das Band, das die wahre Familie verbindet, ist keins aus Blut, sondern eins aus Respekt vor dem Leben des anderen“ Richard Buck Staffel 9 Inspiration * David Rossi: „Wer weiß, wo Inspiration herkommt. Vielleicht entsteht sie aus Verzweiflung, vielleicht sind es Glücksfunken des Universums, Liebenswürdigkeiten der Musen. “ Amy Tan * Aaron Hotchner: Josh Billings sagte einmal: „Es gibt zwei Dinge im Leben, auf die man nicht vorbereitet ist: Zwillinge.“ Zwillinge * Derek Morgan: „Wir sind nicht nur unseres Bruders Hüter, sondern formen ihn auch, mit unzähligen kleinen und großen Taten.“ Bonaro Overstreet * Aaron Hotchner: „Sie machen dich krank, die dich zu Welt gebracht. Vielleicht nicht mit Absicht, doch bei Tag und Nacht. Sie lehren dich, wie sie zu sein und zu denken und vergessen nicht, dir neue Fehler zu schenken.“ Philip Larkin Der letzte Schuss * David Rossi: „Unser tiefstes gemeinsames Band ist, dass wir alle Bewohner dieses kleinen Planeten sind. Wir alle atmen die gleiche Luft. Uns allen liegt die Zukunft unserer Kinder am Herzen. Und wir sind alle sterblich.“ John F. Kennedy Fenster zur Seele * Derek Morgan: „Jemand, den ich liebte, schenkte mir mal eine Kiste voll Dunkelheit. Ich brauchte Jahre, um zu verstehen, dass auch das ein Geschenk war.“ Mary Oliver * Aaron Hotchner: „Der Tod ist nicht der größte Verlust im Leben. Der größte Verlust ist das, was in uns stirbt, während wir leben.“ Norman Cousins Route 66 * Aaron Hotchner: „Das Leben ist ein Traum, verwirkliche ihn.“ Mutter Teresa Hexenjagd * Spencer Reid: „Was sind Menschen denn anderes als eine Herde Gespenster? Eichen, das waren Eicheln, die Eichen waren.“ Walter de la Mare * Penelope Garcia: Mitch Albom sagte: „Der Tod beendet ein Leben, nicht eine Beziehung.“ Der Nachtportier * David Rossi: „Wenn die Leidenschaft dich antreibt, dann lass die Vernunft die Zügel halten.“ Benjamin Franklin * Spencer Reid: „Das Wichtigste, was Eltern ihren Kindern beibringen können, ist, wie sie ohne sie zurechtkommen.“ Frank Clark Soldat 53699 * Derek Morgan: „Die Angst steckt nicht im Knall, sondern nur in dessen Erwartung.“ Alfred Hitchcock * Jennifer Jareau: „Je größer die Macht, desto gefährlicher ihr Missbrauch.“ der Schriftsteller und Politiker Edmund Burke Der Hass der Jahre * David Rossi: „Das Universum mag keine Geheimnisse. Es sorgt dafür, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt und führt uns zu ihr.“ die Krimiautorin Lisa Unger Der Anrufer * Spencer Reid: „Furcht ist Schmerz, der entsteht, weil man Unheil erwartet.“ Aristoteles * David Rossi: „Wir können nicht an den Menschen verzweifeln, denn wir selbst sind Menschen.“ Albert Einstein Alte Schule * Alex Blake: „Unsere Geschwister sind uns so nah wie unsere Hände und Füße.“ vietnamesisches Sprichwort * Alex Blake: „Allein erreichen wir so wenig. Zusammen erreichen wir so viel.“ die taubblinde Schriftstellerin Helen Keller Black Queen * Derek Morgan: „Manche sagen gern, dass dieser oder jener noch nicht zu sich selbst gefunden habe. Aber das Selbst ist nichts, das man findet, sondern etwas, das man erschafft.“ der Psychiater Thomas Szasz * Penelope Garcia: „Den Sinn des eigenen Lebens zu erfinden ist nicht leicht, aber es ist noch erlaubt, und ich denke, man ist zufriedener nach all der Mühe.“ der Comicautor Bill Watterson Am Ende des Weges * Derek Morgan: „Hütet euch vor dem Zorn eines Geduldigen.“, der Dichter John Dryden * David Rossi: „Vergebung ändert nicht die Vergangenheit, aber sie bereichert unsere Zukunft.“, der Aphoristiker Paul Bausa Blackbird * Emily Prentiss: „Warum sollten wir in die Vergangenheit sehen, um uns auf die Zukunft vorzubereiten?Weil man nirgendwo anders hinsehen kann.“ James Burke (Prentiss ist aufgrund der 200. Folge Criminal Minds mit einer Gastrolle ausgestattet worden) * Jennifer Jareau: „Wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein.“ Friedrich Nietzsche Die Andersons * Jennifer Jareau: Die Autorin Jennifer Smith hat geschrieben: „Die Ehe ist ein mit dem Partner erschaffenes Mosaik Millionen winziger Momente, die eine Liebesgeschichte ergeben.“ * Penelope Garcia: „Jede Beziehung fördert eine Stärke, oder Schwäche in uns.“ Der Fernsehprediger Michael Murdok Freudentränen * Aaron Hochner: Eine alte, Weisheit besagt: „Es gibt keinen Fußabdruck der so klein ist, dass er keine Spuren auf dieser Welt hinterließe.“ * Jennifer Jareau: '''„Die Arme einer Mutter sind aus Zärtlichkeit gemacht und Kinder schlafen sicher in ihnen.“ Viktor Hugo Der Doktor * '''Spencer Reid: „Warum ich einflussreich wurde ist deshalb geheim, weil es immer ein Geheimnis geblieben ist.“ Salvador Dali * David Rossi: „Illusion ist nötig um die Leere im Inneren zu verschleiern.“ Arthur Charles Erickson Tollwut * Spencer Reid: „Es ist wichtiger zu wissen, welcher Mensch eine Krankheit hat, als zu wissen, welche Krankheit ein Mensch hat.“ Hippokrates * Derek Morgan: „Die Freundschaft vermehrt das Gute und verteilt das Schlimme.“ Baltasar Gracian Schuldlos * Derek Morgan: „Niemand ist je wirklich ein Opfer, auch wenn eure Eroberer euch dies glauben machen möchten. Wie sollten sie euch sonst erobern? “ Barbara Marciniak, Medium * Derek Morgan: „Manchmal erhält der Geist einen so verheerenden Schlag, dass er sich in den Wahnsinn flüchtet. Manchmal besteht die Wirklichkeit nur noch aus Schmerz, und um diesem Schmerz zu entrinnen, muss der Geist die Wirklichkeit hinter sich lassen.“ Patrick Rothfuss, Fantasyautor Die Ehre der Familie * Alex Blake: Die Vergangenheit ist nicht tot, sie ist nicht einmal vergangen.“ William Faulkner Schweine und Menschen * Spencer Reid: „Wenn es sich um Wahrheit und Gerechtigkeit handelt gibt es keine Unterscheidung zwischen großen und kleinen Problemen, denn die allgemeinsten Gesichtspunkte die das Handeln der Menschen betreffen sind unteilbar.“ Albert Einstein Lebensfäden * Aaron Hotchner: '''Eine altes, Sprichwort heißt: „Wer zum Hängen geboren wurde, stirbt nicht durch Ertrinken.“ * '''David Rossi: „Das Schicksal ereilt uns oft auf Wegen, die man eingeschlagen hatte, um ihm zu entgehen.“ Jean de la Fontaine Himmel oder Hölle? * David Rossi:„Und sie hatte an ihrer Stirn einen Namen geschrieben, ein Geheimnis, Babylon, die Große, die Mutter der Huren und der Gräuel der Erde.“ Offenbarung Kapitel 17, Vers 5 Endspiel * Spencer Reid: „Wenn man die Wahrheit verschließt und in den Boden vergräbt, dann wird sie nur wachsen und so viel explosive Kraft ansammeln, dass sie an dem Tag an dem sie durchbricht alles was ihr im Wege steht hinwegfegt." Èmile Zola * Spencer Reid: „Wir müssen das Leben loslassen, das wir geplant haben, damit wir das Leben, leben können das uns erwartet." Joseph Campbell (Dr. Alex Blake ist bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt der erste Charakter, der die Serie ohne ein "Abschiedszitat" verlässt) Staffel 10